


Plus One

by WinterSong247



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family, Inspired by a Film, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Myrcy, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Real Life, Romance, holograms, more than one film, real relationships, what happens at the wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSong247/pseuds/WinterSong247
Summary: Robb Stark is almost thirty, living in the Vale and working as an architect. He likes his life and is sure that he has everything he needs. Right until the moment his sister makes him her plus one at her ex' wedding.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> You're right, another Robcella, well what can I do? I'm hopeless!
> 
> It's loosely based on films like Her and Blade Runner 2049 and my brain that is probably more than exploding...
> 
> Tell me what you think: should I go on with this one? ?

Prologue.

2031 September   
Vale, Eyre 

“I love the storm. Rain pouring down on the ground, removing the dirt as if washing away our sins.”

“You are a fucking poet.” He chuckles at her. She just smiles that beautiful smile of hers that can lit up the whole city but only brightens his room. Then she resumes watching the raindrops outside. 

“Well…your sins.” She corrects herself and Robb grins again sorting through something on one of three tablets in front of him on the table. Robb ghosts his fingers over it and in a second the hologram pops up in the air in front of him, becoming a three-dimensional picture of symbols. “Technically I’m without a sin. Pure!”

He turns to her again. Yes, you are. She’s like an angel. Always has been. Her light long curls sliding down her spine like a liquid gold. Her bright green eyes shining like those gems he’s seen in the museums of the past. And her skin so pale and white…. She’s the spirit, the spirit of the light…to him.

“Shut up.” He just says, she giggles and it’s music to his ears. Then he turns back to the hologram and using his forefinger rotates the symbols around to take a better look. 

There’s an irritating beep and a moment later there’s another hologram in front of him.

“Hi brother.” The oldest Stark daughter smiles at him.

“Hey Sans. What’s up?” Though he’s still looking intently at the light blue of the unknown symbols in front of him. 

“Hey!” She barks. “Talk to me, I’m your sister. Then you can get back to whatever boring stuff you’re doing.”

“Yes, oh sister of mine!” He says mockingly bending his head. “Is there something you wanted? Or is it a social call? I need to finish with the building algorithm….”

“There’s something…”

Sansa goes quiet oddly uncomfortable and Robb puts all the work aside.

“Okey?”

“Well…you remember Joffrey, right?”

“The little shit Joffrey? Dick-faced peacock ex-boyfriend of yours?” He enquires sarcastically. “I remember Joffrey alright.”

Robb remembered him. Like the North rememberers everything. And the proud Stark family hailed from the North. Robb remembered all these times his younger sister called him in tears after her pig of a boyfriend humiliated her, every time he saw dark bags under her eyes when they talked via holograms. How Sansa lost the will to meet her friends and family, to work… And he remembered how the Baratheon got a black eye from him, how Robb had to physically restrain his best friend Theon because the older boy was set on murder. Theon grew up with Starks in the North after his father, Ned’s oldest friend, passed away, and he watched Sansa grow, no wonder he reacted that strong.

All in all it was safe to say that Robb’s memory is intact. 

“That one.” Sansa nods. “Well the thing is….Margaery…my friend Margaery….and the…little shit…are getting married….”

“What?! Doesn’t she know how awful he’s been to you?!! 

“Hush, brother!” Sansa takes a breath to calm herself and most likely him as well. “Margaery is my friend, a good friend. But the Tyrells are opportunists and Marg is no different. But I know her heart is in a right place. And if she says she “can tame the beast” it’s good enough for me.”

Robb is silent through his sister’s speech only taking the time to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

“She needs me there. And I’ll be fine to tolerate him for one night. I did it for more than a year. What’s one night?” Her shoulders give a little shrug to indicate that her decision is final.

“What is that you want from me then?”

“I…actually want you to be my plus one.”

Lips in a thin line, Robb puts a hand through his thick Tully hair. 

“What about that boyfriend of yours?” 

He knew Sansa has been with someone new. For a couple months now. But she didn’t make a move to introduce him to the family, or to Robb. Which, he dared say, hurt him. He could understand it because the previous relationship with the little shit hadn’t end up with any nice memories and his sister had a long period of rehab which consisted of several trips to Dorne beaches and spas with Margaery and champagne at noon with Theon…Joffrey did enough damage. So despite how he felt about it, he only wanted his sister to be happy. So Robb duck taped his running mouth and kept quiet. 

“He’s not in town. Work.”

“Fine…”

“Oh Robb thank you! You’re my favourite brother!” Sansa claps her hands twice and plasters a winning face.

“Of course, I am.” His shit-eating grin reappeared as he added. “You owe me a bag of the Northern ale cookies.”

“You got it.” She smiles. “And wear you dark blue suit! Love you!”

With a flash of red hair she’s gone. 

“So…” The honey-laced voice sounds from the kitchen, covering Robb in a cocoon of safety and comfort. “My boy is going to crush a wedding party?”

“I’m gonna be a plus one, Myrcy.” He chuckles and zig-zags into the kitchen. 

“Now please eat your dinner.” She looks at him with that mega-watt smile of hers again. “I hate it when you find excuses to forget it.”

“How can I when you’re here to remind me?” He replies looking back at her as she places herself in front of him.

Robb takes out some leftovers of rice and beef from yesterday and presses the fridge sensor for a glass of iced ale. 

The dinner is a quiet affair with only him and Myrcy. After he orders his ticket to King’s Landing on receiving an e-mail from his sister about the dates and time, he’s done for the day and is fast in his bed after a quick shower. 

“Good night, Myrcy.” The oldest Stark son wishes, covering himself with double blankets on a chilly Vale night. 

“Sleep well, darling.” He hears a click and the hologram of Myrcy disappears. 

It’s all fine.

She’ll be waiting for him tomorrow morning after charging before he wakes up.


End file.
